Imbalanced
by Rothelena
Summary: Patrick Jane's attempt to move on isn't working out the way he planned it...M. Can I print a bigger M here? No? Imagine it was bigger, then. PWP. Evil all over. You still want to read it? Your funeral...Oneshot.


_I actually hadn't planned on publishing this here…PWP smut doesn't seem to be working all that well for FFnet, it doesn't draw many readers and even less reviews, so I was intent to keep that one here in the box- but by sheer coincidence I got a PM today of a reader asking me to write a scene where Jane and Lisbon make love on Jane's makeshift bed in the attic…and since I had just finished this, I thought: Hey. Why not._

_So, here it is._

_M. __Super M, so to say. And, those who read my stories on a regular basis know that: "Making love" means not necessarily gentle, soft stuff in my fics. And in this one here, I throw around lots of four-letter-words starting with a "f" to top it off, among some other bad words I definitely shouldn't know as a non-native speaker-you know what I'm saying, so be warned._

_And: yeheheheeeees, this is highly illogical, so OOC it borders on the absurd, and real men can't do what Jane does here in the bodily-functions-department Even if they are sixteen)- Sue me! Or no- don't do that._

_You still want to read this? Okay. Enjoy._

_Disclaimer: The Mentalist? No, not mine. But playing around with it is absolutely irresistible._

Imbalanced

Patrick Jane had been so intent on moving on. But the master of deception had found out that he could manipulate everything and everyone- but his own feelings? He'd failed. Damn.

The very attractive girl from narcotics had flirted with him for months. She was his type: rather tall, well-built, brunette, soft. Remembering him of…well. He had invited her out on a Tuesday evening and actually been able to do a modicum of small talk.

Rigsby had snickered behind his hand when he'd overheard him asking her out and given him the thumbs-up.

But in the night, the dreams had started.

Himself, handcuffed to a chair, while nimble hands opened his fly. Tiny hands. His arousal so sharp, so all-encompassing it felt real, though Patrick Jane always knew when he was dreaming. A soft palm rubbing his murderous erection, making his body soar with lust, a sensation he hadn't felt for years. His hips started to undulate beneath the caress, urging her on, needing more for a change, when suddenly he heard her deep, sexy voice close to his groin…

"Well, Jane", agent Lisbon drawled, "I appreciate the surprise."

And his eyes snapped open and he startled awake with a gasp.

He didn't need to look down to notice that he was hard as nails. His cock straining the cotton of his pants so much it hurt. He opened his fly and touched the long, thick column of flesh, heightening the arousal, cursing in frustration when no images of his pliant dinner companion popped up, but sinful pictures of his crisp, businesslike superior. Not that she was businesslike in his fantasies- oh no. His movements grew as erratic as his breath, his already oversized penis growing even larger in his hand, and he came with a juicy curse, taking satisfaction in the mess he created with his seed. Large spurts of come spattered his pants while in front of his dream-eye, Teresa Lisbon rubbed her crotch against his. When he was finished he was out of breath and needed to be held. A sigh bubbled up in his throat.

Well, that would have been a surprise if this whole dating-business hadn't turned out to be extremely complicated.

Rigsby's over-eager smile when Jane entered the bullpen made him slightly nauseous.

"Oooohhh, Jane", the younger agent said, grinning, "you dating the sweet thing from drugs now, huh?"

"No." Jane said matter-of-factly.

"What?", the smile vanished from Rigsby's face.

"Let me tell you something, Rigsby", Jane sighed, "if you have dinner with a girl and immediately afterwards start having improper dreams about another woman- your subconscious is trying to tell you something. You should better listen."

He plopped down on his couch.

"Dreams?", Rigsby said, slightly dumbfounded, "Which woman?"

"Sorry, my friend!", Jane answered, his eyes already closed, "I can't hear you! I didn't sleep much last night…"

When agent Lisbon entered the bullpen, Jane sensed it with every fiber of his body. The tiny hairs on his neck stood at attention, and his growing hard-on knocked politely at his mind's door to tell him that some fantasies and a decent jerk-off hadn't been that satisfying for it, but that the object of its desires had just come in, so what if he just shoved it between her luscious legs into her dripping core and showed her what…

Jane jumped up with a single, fluid motion and raced to the lift, ignoring his team-leader while he passed her by.

Lisbon looked at vanPelt.

"One of those days, huh?", she asked softly.

"Looks that way", Grace shrugged.

xxMentalistxx

Jane's sweat dripped on his clothes. Two suits ruined in one day- that was his personal record. Damn, where was all this semen coming from…he wasn't sixteen anymore, for god's sake.

Yes, he'd always known that agent Lisbon was hot. And that her cute, pixie-like beauty with the huge emerald-green eyes and the pout to die for had always worked for him. But his musings had always taken a hypothetical quality without exactly wandering down that road…he had never allowed his mind to form an indecent image out of this…interest he felt for his sexy…no, Patrick Jane, you will stop this now- his SUPERIOR. Team-leader. Friend. Nothing…"sexy" about this.

Unfortunately, the milky spots on his pants told a different story.

He groaned, took out a new suit (agent Lisbon herself would be the first one to notice that he didn't wear the same one anymore- meh) and dressed hurriedly.

He managed bursting into a team meeting fifteen minutes too late.

"Jane", agent Lisbon asked quizzically, "do you feel fine?"

He shrugged and stretched his hands out in front of him.

"Why, Lisbon", he asked, "don't I look fine?"

She snarled and decided to drop the issue immediately.

Speaking of fine…the dark-red color of her tight-fitting shirt became her very much, accentuating the fire in her eyes, and damn, for such a teeny weeny elf-like body her breasts were rather large, firm, straining against her bra whose outlines he could sense beneath the fabric, longing to be touched, fondled, kneaded, his hands were itching to serve her…..oh no.

Jane grabbed the next file he could get his hands on and kept it at groin-level while he jumped up.

"You know what?", he said, "This is all far too boring for me- I'll skim through this in private."

And off he raced, the dumbfounded stares of his colleagues following him.

xxMentalistxx

This time, he'd undressed before he indulged this absurd craving. His come dried on his abdomen, creamy, hot, and this was absolutely not the place his demanding friend had intended to spill the precious stuff.

It'd been thinking something along the lines of agent Lisbon's shapely thighs and the sweet groove hidden at their juncture…

Hoooooh, his mind was super helpful today. Thank you very much.

When he came back into the bullpen, Lisbon was waiting for him on her office's doorstep, tapping her foot impatiently. His whole body straightened with excitement.

Look? his hot member seemed to whisper, she just begs you to ball her brains out. She'll shut the door and pull the blinds and spread her legs and…

Yes. That was highly likely.

Lisbon waved him inside and motioned to the chair in front of her desk.

She herself sat down on her high-backed leather-chair behind it.

Damn, he hoped she would talk fast…he desperately needed to come.

"Okay, Jane", Lisbon said firmly, "shoot."

Oh, great choice of words. He could almost hear his dick talking: excellent idea, agent Lisbon, what if you let me into this hot little cavern you hide inside your jeans and allow me to show you just how capable I am of shooting my load into your…

"You went on a date yesterday", Lisbon said softly.

Did Lisbon take any prisoners when she gave head? He could just imagine her blowing him, cherry-red lips engulfing his cock, sucking him deep into her throat…

"…didn't that went well?"

I have a little surprise for you, Lisbon, just pull my zipper down- okay, it's not so little, but I'm sure you can take it for I'll get you so wet…

"Jane, nobody is judging how you deal with the problem…"

My only problem is the fact that you still have all those clothes on…

"…so there's no need for- just relax, okay?"

What if I bend you over your desk and take you from behind, dear Lisbon, how would that be for a little R&R, hmmm?

"I'm fine, Lisbon", his voice was as shrill as a little girl's shriek, "I just didn't sleep all that well last night. I need to rest for a little while, that's all."

A harsh fuck, that was what he needed…

"I'll just lie on my bed in the attic…"

…dreaming of your mouth pleasuring me…

"…rest for a while…"

..while I'm jerking off like a sex-crazed teenager AGAIN…

"…and try to get a grip on my hormonal imbalances."

Damn- had he said that aloud?

Lisbon grinned.

"Well, Jane", she said, "after more than seven years of celibacy it is absolutely understandable…"

"Stop", Jane cried out, "Don't go there, Lisbon! Just don't go there!"

"Okay, okay!" she chuckled, raising her hands in defeat, "Go and take care of your …imbalances then."

She sighed when he had left. He was her friend. She was glad he'd found someone who ignited his…male instincts.

But- damn, she was jealous. White-hot jealous, to be precise. Part of her had always hoped he'd choose her when the day had come.

But hey- she was a big girl. And this was hardly the first time her heart had taken a hit.

She smiled. Despite her usual annoyance with him (which was absolutely understandable in her opinion), he was just wonderful. His disheveled golden hair. Puppy-dog eyes. Luscious, pale lips. Sexy physique to explore. Humor. Charms. Stunning cleverness. Little-boy-smile. She sighed.

He absolutely wasn't her usual type. Which showed clearly that she didn't have any idea about her own preferences.

For Teresa Lisbon had fallen. Hard. For her irreverent consultant with the capricious behavior of a mischievous five-year-old.

But unfortunately, his heart was occupied now.

xxMentalistxx

His mind too, obviously.

Lisbon wondered. What was the matter with him, for god's sake?

He startled when she touched his arm (had she grown horns over the night or what?), ran around with a file clutched in front of him (and what was so important about this file anyway?), retreated to his lair in the attic every half hour, looking flushed and slightly out of breath when he came back.

When she sat in her office after hours and watched him pacing in front of his couch, clutching his skull with both hands, she decided that she'd had it with him.

Okay, so he was horny. But this was work. She couldn't tolerate his behavior.

xxMentalistxx

Damn, damn, damn, what was happening with him?

Rhetorical question.

He had attempted to move on after years of blissful ignorance, and now his body was yelling at him what it was he truly wanted. That was what was happening.

He'd lusted after her for what felt like an eternity. But he'd always been able to stop the thoughts, push the dreams away, ignore the vigorous throbbing of his hungry body. Sex hadn't been an issue for him. He'd simply chosen to be blind, and his mind had done what he'd ordered it to do. But now, bad Patrick Jane had tried to date a girl. And his traitorous heart and even more traitorous cock couldn't have that- not when their deepest desire sat close by on her tiny, firm little butt, waiting to be stroked, devoured, taken…he hadn't had a hint of an erection at dinner with the narcotics-girl. And now his permanently aroused body was wreaking havoc on his self-control.

He had to get out of here, fast, or he would rip her jeans off and…

"Jane!", agent Lisbon said sternly, arms crossed over her chest, "haul your ass into my office…now! We need to talk."

Damn. Can you talk with my prick buried between your legs?

He shook his head impatiently and marched inside her office.

They took their usual positions. He felt so tense, his spine almost snapping. He needed to screw her senseless…now…needed to get his shaft inside her, so hot and swollen just for her…he would grab her hips to keep her in place and thrust so deep she would…

"Jane", she said calmly, "I …like you, and I know this is a different time for you…"

He chuckled, starting to feel light-headed.

"Sorry, Lisbon", he giggled helplessly, "but you have absolutely no idea how I'm feeling right now."

Out of a reason she couldn't quite put a name to, she blushed fiercely.

"Jane, stop talking to me like…"

"No", he interrupted, his face serious, almost angry, "you stop, agent Lisbon. You think you know what's on my mind today? Great.", he got up, closing in on her, feeling his voice getting gradually louder, "In case there are any questions left, I'll point out the details: I dared to go on a date after eight years without sex…I didn't even jerk off! I've been virtually impotent all these years!"

"Jane, I'm not sure this…"

"…now I'm trying to move on", he was shouting now," and my stupid body was so kind to inform me that there's only one woman in the world I care to shove my privates into- and that woman is you, Teresa Lisbon. Oh yes, what a surprise, huh? And to make sure that I never dare to attempt such a foolish thing like a date again, my mind tortures me a little bit- showing me sinful pictures of my sexy little team-leader spread out beneath me, all mine for the taking- and I'm so damn horny I have to touch myself all the time!"

He was yelling outright now. Lisbon was shocked into silence.

"So…that's how I'm FEELING, senior special agent Teresa Lisbon", he spat at her, "Deal with that!"

And he turned and stormed out of her office.

When he slammed the door behind him, he drew a shuddering breath. Damn. He had fucked up big time now.

xxMentalistxx

He felt like crying when he crashed on his makeshift bed in the attic.

Shit. Great day to lose control, Patrick Jane. Well, that had most effectively dealt with his possibilities of a relationship with agent Lisbon. She possibly would send armed policemen here in five minutes to arrest him for indecent behavior. Maybe she would do the interrogation herself and cuff him to his chair, being really, really stern with him…

He turned onto his stomach and pushed his face into his pillow, sobbing with need and arousal and frustration, his hips undulating against the mattress…

"Hey, Jane."

He jumped up and pushed back against the next wall, scrambling away from her so fast his back hit the rough wooden panels with an audible thud. He pressed both hands flat down next to him, trying to melt into the material surrounding him. His eyes were huge like saucers.

Agent Lisbon moved like a cat, her hips swaying gently when she walked over to his bed.

"I've been thinking about what you just said…", she said softly, her voice slightly hoarse.

"Lisbon, please…"

"…and I really didn't want to upset you so much…"

"Lisbon, stop, that's not…"

"I'm sorry if I dealt with a whole issue in a non-sensitive way…"

"Lisbon, please, it's not a good idea for you to…"

"…I would never want to hurt you, Jane, and I wasn't lying when I told you…"

"Lisbon, oh lord, just stop…"

"…that you mean a lot to me. I hate to see you hurting…"

"LISBON! Would you just SHUT UP, for god's sake?"

He was panting, and Lisbon was finally blissfully silent.

"Lisbon", he said, his voice deadly calm, "you need to get out of here now and run away from me as fast as you can, for I swear to god, if you're still here when I've counted to three, I'm going to rip your clothes off and mount you, and I'll ride you until you scream. And I won't take no for an answer, no matter how much you beg me to stop. So…one…"

She looked at him out of this beautiful stark green eyes. Her mouth slightly open. He could sense her breath escaping in small hot puffs.

"…two…"

She sat down on his bed, moving her body seductively when she stretched out on her back, gyrating her hips slightly.

His voice was unbelievably hoarse when he spoke again.

"…three!"

Jane was on her so fast Lisbon could only gasp.

He fastened his hot mouth to hers, claiming her sweet lips in a greedy kiss, his tongue hot and urgent against hers, he was horny, intent, crazed out of his mind with hunger. He opened her fly and pushed his hand inside her pants, immediately thrusting two rough fingers inside her. She cried out and he swallowed the sound with a tiny moan.

"Sorry, Lisbon", he growled, "time to hand in complaints is up."

But she wasn't complaining. She pushed her pelvis against his hand, urging him to do her good, and he groaned when his fingers picked up speed, thrusting harder, harder, his calloused thumb rubbing her straining clit, he could almost feel the jolts of electricity streaming through her system, she was screaming into his mouth and he kissed her with fierce abandon while his fingers took her over and over.

"Come for me, Lisbon", he groaned against her lips, "come hard!"

And she obeyed, her whole lower body convulsing around his thrusting fingers, screams of pleasure bursting into his mouth. The juices of her arousal flowed freely now, and Jane let them coat his hand, reveling in the hot liquid bathing his skin.

He broke the kiss and pulled his fingers back, lifting his hand to his lips, licking her sweet come off his palm, his fingers, sucking on every inch of his skin to devour every drop. He was moaning in ecstasy, pleasure coursing through his system in huge, searing waves, flooding his senses, making his body alert with desire.

He looked at her.

"More!", he growled hoarsely and ripped her black dress pants off with one single motion. Her flimsy panties shared their fate.

Jane grabbed Lisbon's tiny thighs and spread her legs roughly, bringing his mouth down on her glistening folds, tightening his grip when she bucked beneath him. Lisbon cried out with lust every time he licked, sucked, delved into her depths, and he hummed with delight while he drank her up, slurping every drop of her into his greedy mouth, thrusting into her with his tongue to get more, more, his upper lip pressing down on her clit to make her delirious with need. His own hips where undulating against the mattress when she came beneath his mouth, gushing his lips with more of her sweet essence, he devoured everything she offered him thoroughly, still wanting more.

When she slowly came down he scrambled upwards, movements needy, jerky, hands fumbling to open his fly, freeing his monstrous, rock hard erection, not asking, not hesitating, out of his mind with a desire so deep he didn't recognize the urge. It wasn't like him. But he had to indulge. Now.

She stiffened beneath him when he thrust into her, his hot member so long and thick he stretched her to the limit, she struggled to accommodate him, wrapping her slim legs around his waist, pressing closer to his body, her sheath dilating, expanding, lengthening so he could shove it in to the hilt. He gasped when he felt her all around him, his taut balls hitting her buttocks.

Damn, she was so tight, sure he was hurting her. But he couldn't stop himself when she moved her hips, urging him on, deepening the penetration, demanding more. She didn't want his hesitation.

"You want me to fuck you, agent Lisbon?", he rasped into her ear, shivering when she released a shuddering breath against his neck.

"Yes, Jane, please," she whispered, and he swore to himself he would wipe the remaining calm out of her voice, "do your worst."

Jane started to bang her in earnest then, his hips moving like a jackhammer, pushing all air from her lungs, until she could only gasp under every harsh thrust, every time his huge cock, hard like steel, rubbed against her hypersensitive walls, driving her insane with white-hot friction, until she screamed with lust, her sheath already convulsing under his onslaught. He slammed in and out of her, reveling in the repeated impact, her molten heat all around his greedy shaft, and he just had to fuck her harder, show her what she did to him, teach her not to play games with him. He was fed up with games, just wanted to have her, again and again, for once he would get what he wanted, not relenting, not compromising, he was beyond that. This was non-negotiable. Agent Lisbon was his to devour, his to fuck, and he would drive his point home here.

He rammed her cervix, feeling her womb contracting, tensing, her orgasm tearing through her veins, until she went rigid in his arms, her whole body coming, diffusing, and he gasped when the power of her climax hit him. She was so tiny, but her petite frame was strong, full of energy, blowing his mind when she came undone beneath him.

He was still thrusting, unable to stop, mesmerized by the unique sensation his relentless pounding ignited in his vibrating nerves, he was so hot, inflamed, his white hot shaft pounding into her, she shuddered under another heart-wrenching climax, sobbing with lust, and he clutched her against his frame and came luxuriantly with a hoarse groan, gush after gush of searing come splashing against her still contracting sheath, soothing the friction of his burning hot cock, still pumping in and out of her, thrusting relentlessly, prolonging the mind-blowing pleasure of his orgasm. Lisbon cried out in utter delight, her hands clutching his back, twisting his vest and shirt in her fingers. He felt the last spurt of seed fill her and moaned in bliss when release kicked in. For the first time since his fateful date he felt truly, utterly relaxed, almost boneless with satisfaction. He supported his body on his elbows to keep the brunt of his weight from Lisbon's tiny body. His lips found her shoulder, her neck, he was still panting, but he just had to kiss her.

His kisses were sweltering, feverish, sinfully lush. When his lips reached hers they groped, sucked, making tiny smacking sounds against her skin, smooching, tasting, licking everywhere. It was clear that he wasn't finished for the night.

"I will never fuck another woman", he promised, "and if you never let me touch you again, this has to be enough for the rest of my days."

"I wouldn't worry about that", she whispered, and he moaned when he delved in for another hungry kiss.

After long minutes in which only the soft sounds of deep kissing could be heard, Jane rolled onto his side, pulling her with him, tucking her body against his.

"My little fairy", he whispered softly, and she chuckled against his chest. He was still fully dressed, and she pushed her hand inside the open V of his shirt, touching his bare skin.

"How long does it take until we can do that again?" she asked softly.

He rolled onto his back and pulled her across his body until she straddled his hips, his engorged member sliding into her with a measured thrust of his pelvis. Lisbon cried out- damn, he was hard, so huge, the sharp ridge of his penis teasing her already quivering nerves.

"Don't worry", he breathed, "I'm fast for my age."

He grabbed her hips and started to thrust up into her tight core, the passage so narrow he had to force his hard cock into the cramped confines, her sheath was squeezing him, and he felt an earth-shattering longing tear at his guts, renewed need so sharp he turned over, covering her body with his, pulling her down on the sheets, careful not to slip out of her, until he slid down to the floor, her buttocks resting on the edge of the bed with him kneeling between her spread legs, his member embedded inside her so deep she could feel him in every fiber of her body. When he started to thrust in this position, he would go so deep he could possibly rend her in two. Her tiny frame was shaking when he pushed her legs up on his shoulders, kissing her knee with soft, gentle lips. His hands gripped her thighs, marveling at her delicateness. It was a sheer honor to fuck her. And he would fuck her good.

He pulled her flush against him, his hyper-sensitive testicles hitting her perfect butt, she gasped , her desperate hands clutching the sheets, and he angled his body in a slight way that would allow him an even deeper penetration.

"I love you", he whispered in awe and started too thrust.

He didn't go for soft and careful. His movements were spot on, fast, hard, so deep she could almost taste him on her tongue. Her mind shut down for a second and she thought she would pass out, his rock hard girth spearing her tight female flesh like a column of fire, stretching her until the soft tissue was on the verge of tearing, but it didn't hurt, just grazed the borders of pain, reaming against every single over-sensitized nerve up to her core. She had never felt anything like this, and her breathless scream echoed from the walls. His piston was humping her mercilessly, thrusts so hard he would have pushed her upwards on the mattress if his strong hands hadn't kept her in place. Lisbon tried to meet his thrusts but they were too fast, too forceful, like a rapid firing that didn't cease, so she just braced herself and let him do his magic.

She already felt the approaching orgasm through the throes of pleasure, the tell-tale tingle in her lower body, gripping her spine, but the climax overwhelmed her completely, meeting her unprepared, and she bucked against his pumping hips, hearing his desperate groans from far away, her blood thundering through her veins, muscles contracting like a vise around his hammering cock, and he yelled out his lust when he came copiously inside her, filling her core with his milky seed, spilling his come into her clutching core, her convulsing womb sucked at him, demanding more delicious semen, and he provided endlessly, spending more and more, serving her exquisite body until he all but collapsed on top of her.

It took a while until he could move again, his whole body was shaking, his breathing harsh, he couldn't get enough air into his lungs. He slowly slipped from the tight confines of her glorious body, reluctantly, making a tiny whimpering sound of regret. Damn, he would have loved to stay there forever.

He carefully pushed her legs from his shoulders and got up on wobbly legs, carefully picking her up to place her in the middle of the mattress, her head hitting the pillow. She felt molten with bone-deep satisfaction. He was a beast. And she had loved every second.

He kissed her shortly before he pulled her shirt over her head, tossing it carelessly on the floor, discarding her bra afterwards. He growled with approval when his gaze wandered over her naked body.

"You're so beautiful", he whispered breathlessly, and she blushed all over, "I will kiss every inch of your flawless skin before the night is over, Lisbon."

He straightened and started to undress.

Lisbon's eyes became huge when he revealed the perfect body he usually hid beneath his impeccable suits, strong muscles rippling under smooth golden skin, dusted here and there by a soft layer of blond hair. She whimpered at the back of her throat. Damn, he was beautiful, how was she supposed to take her hands off him in the morning? She pushed the thought away- he was hers now, the night was long. When he lay down beside her, her hands were on him immediately, brushing, stroking everywhere, her fingers touch-hungry, needing to feel him. Jane gasped when the sensations overwhelmed him, his skin afire with her soft caress, his whole frame shaking when her lips found his sensitive nipples and sucked good. His body arched, his whole focus centering on her ministrations. He had so longed to be kissed by her, everywhere, and he shivered with gratitude when her lips continued to sate him. It soothed him all over. He felt warm and alive.

"I love you", she whispered softly and he sobbed, his feelings raw, so close to the surface for once.

He pulled her closer, groaning when they came skin on skin, kissing her lips so gently she felt like weeping, too.

"Let me rest for a while, my love", he breathed against her ear, "then I'm ready to give you more."

She felt his member harden against her abdomen and knew she was up for a glorious, long night.

Which was fine by her, actually.

**The End**

_Okay. I don't expect reviews. So this is your chance to surprise me! Just give me feedback- I will be absolutely astonished!_


End file.
